Scott "Hammer" Lich
Sergeant Scott "Shadow" Carver was a British soldier and a veteran member of Task Force 141 and the 22nd Regiment of the SAS. Within Captain MacTavish's squad, he was known as the team's primary sharpshooter. He aided in several important missions, including the capture Alejandro Rojas in Rio De Janeiro and the assault to rescue Prisoner 627 in the Gulag. He finally met his end during the Cemetery Wind hunt, where he was gunned down by Arthur Jacks' unit and had his heart ripped out by Dashiell 'Phoenix' Parr. Biography Early Military/SAS Career Scott Carver was born in Bristol, England 1993. He graduated from Initial Recruit Training as a first-class private and following a very successful early career in the Infantry, was recruited into the 22nd SAS Regiment, eventually obtaining the rank of Corporal. During the Second Russian Civil War, Carver accompanied Captain Price and his team on a mission to infiltrate and assault a cargo ship in the Bering Straits. On board the ship, they discovered a nuclear bomb bound for Russia, however, enemy MiGs interrupt their investigations, resulting in a hasty attempt to leave, during which Carver and the others almost lost their lives. Luckily the group survived the ship's sinking, and were swiftly recovered by a getaway helicopter. Carver later traveled to a small village in Azerbaijan in order to find Khaled Al-Asad's safehouse. After storming through the village, fighting through Ultranationalist forces, and locating the safe house, Carver witnessed Al-Asad's interrogation and execution at the hands of Captain Price, eventually discovering that Imran Zakhaev was his secret weapons supplier. The following day, the squad repelled waves of Ultranationalist forces before being extracted by U.S. Marines led by SSgt Griggs. Following this, Carver returned to the the SAS' headquarters in Credenhill in order to report the events that occurred in Azerbaijan to his superiors. He later appears in the final mission, where he fights Ultranationalists on the broken highway bridge, but a tanker exploded behind them and blew everyone away. Carver saw this, but while he was distracted, a enemy MI-284 Hind Gunship fired a missile at the jeep he was taking cover by, which exploded on impact and the explosion burnt Carver's face and sent him flying. Carver then hit the ground hard on his back as a shrapnel from the truck went flying towards him and hit his stomach as he screamed in pain as he passed out. Soap was able to "avenge" Carver by shooting Zakhaev and his men, ending the war in American and British victory. Carver was then brought aboard a helicopter with Soap. He then survived as the war ended with British and American victory. Carver was promoted to Sergeant and received multiple silver and gold medals for his service. 3 years later in 2014, he was asked by Soap to join the Task Force 141 Private Military Corporation that has soldiers of American, British, Canadian, Russian and Australian origin, Carver accepted and was given the codename of "Shadow". Task Force 141 After the events of the civil war, Shadow joined Soap's squad alongside Lieutenant Dante "Ozone" Redgrave and Sergeant Dash "Phoenix" Parr. As the Ultranationalists continued to gain political support within Russia, Shadow was sent by General Shepherd to investigate the matter. He was present at the unmasking of a statue honouring the deceased Imran Zakhaev, relaying a video feed of the event to Shepherd and the rest of Task Force 141. He later joined Soap in the mission to capture Alejandro Rojas in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. After learning from Rojas that Makarov possessed a strong hatred for Prisoner 627 in a Russian gulag, the task force was then attacked and almost overwhelmed by the sheer weight of numbers of the Brazilian Militia. Fortunately it was rescued by Nikolai, an old ally of Soap. After MacTavish and the others cleared an oil rig, Shadow took part in the operation to rescue Prisoner 627 from a Russian gulag. He, along with Ozone, took control of the Gulag Security systems and directed Soap and Phoenix to the prisoner. After recovering the prisoner, who turned out to be none other than Captain Price, Shadow and the rest of the team left the Gulag shortly before Shepherd's forces arrived and destroyed it. After this, he joined Ozone, Roach, Phoenix and the majority of Task Force 141 on a mission to the Georgian-Russian border in order to find Makarov at his safe house. However, whilst Makarov wasn't found there, the group discovered a huge amount of intel regarding Makarov hideouts, associates, and suppliers. Whilst the DSM downloaded the information regarding Makarov's operations, Shadow, alongside Archer and Toad, supplied sniper support for Phoenix, Roach, Ozone and Scarecrow. After the transfer was completed, the team headed to the LZ set up by Shepherd. Shadow linked up with the others and headed for the EVAC Point, but several enemies arrived in choppers, counting at least 600 enemies. Shadow and Phoenix volunteered to cover them and Roach gives them a respectful nod as they covered Ozone and Roach was killed after one of the choppers gunned him down with minigun fire., Shadow and Phoenix killed 10 enemies each, but were overwhelmed by gunfire and RPG's, Phoenix was shot in the shoulder and dropped his M16A4, and Shadow was shot in the stomach, resulting in him dropping his M4A1 Rifle, Shadow pulled out his 2 Desert Eagle pistols and killed 7 more enemies, Phoenix killed a few more with his G18 Machine-pistol. Roach then said "SHADOW, PHOENIX!! WE GOTTA GO, COME ON!!!!", but Shadow, still being fired at severely, said "JUST GO!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! GO, GO!!!!" but when he turned around, he and Phoenix were hit with 3 RPG missiles, which consumed them both as Roach was hit by the third as well after trying to save them. Roach then wakes up to see Shadow and Phoenix nowhere, and several enemies running at him, firing they're guns. Ozone calls in Thunder 2-1, who proceeds to bomb the entire treeline as Roach passes out with Ozone dragging him to the LZ. A few months later, it is revealed that Shadow actually survived the grave encounter with Makarov's men, and saw Ozone and Roach get killed by Shepherd, and after that, he escaped and went into hiding. After Soap and Price killed Shepherd and went into hiding, the Task Force 141 were now wanted by worldwide military as Shepherd was considered a war hero. The CIA unit, Cemetery Wind, found a picture of Shadow running to a civilian house in the hills of Los Angeles. Shadow hid in the house as Cemetery Wind's SUV's were pulling into the garage. The enemies released Mini-Drones into the house, and found Shadow hiding in a bedroom house had been vacant for a whole year and the Cemetery Wind team members moved into the house and set charges into the room, and blew the charges. The blast from the explosion blew Shadow through a wall and he fell down from the house's second floor, he crawled back up and ran, shooting his M4A1 at the Cemetery Wind members, killing a few. He ran to the back yard was a huge courtyard and shot grenades everywhere, killing a squad of Cemetery Wind members and blowing up they're SUV's as he ran away. A Cemetery Wind member, Arthur Jacks, saw Shadow getting into a nearby SUV and ordered a missile strike on it. Shadow drove the SUV to a helipad where he tried to escape, but multiple helicopters and minigun fire made the SUV go on fire, and Shadow jumped out and ran as multiple grenades were launched at him, and one hit next to his arm, and half of his arm was blown off. The entire Cemetery Wind team surrounded him as he clarified that he was friendly, and Savoy asked why he was running, and he said that Price sent a message to all remaining 141 members to cease contact with the military. He then said that everyone was in danger, but a traitor to the 141 and old friend of Shadow, Dashiell Robert Parr, launched crossbow bolts at him, and they hit him as the Cemetery Wind members shot at him, and he pulled out a MK32 Grenade Launcher and shot 5 grenades launcher was semi-auto and had 24 grenades in the cylinder, and the grenades killed about 10 Cemetery Wind members, but it turned out that the crossbow bolts in in his stomach were explosive, and Dash detonated the bolts, which exploded and blew Shadow's entire rib cage to pieces and sending him flying onto the hood of a car, and he pulled out a Mini-uzi and tried to shoot the Cemetery Wind members and begged for them to stop, before his Uzi was blown to pieces by a grenade, which also destroyed his hand. Now immobile with half an arm, no hand and all of his rib cage blown to bits, Shadow was on the brink of death as Phoenix emerged, and Shadow was completely shocked to see him, as Phoenix was one of his best friends in the Military and the 141. Phoenix then said he would spare Shadow if he told him where Price was, but Shadow valiantly refused by saying "Go fuck yourself, Phoenix... You fucking traitor..." and with those words, Phoenix rolled up his sleeve and revealed his skeleton robot arm, and Phoenix plunged the arm into Shadow's chest while saying "Goodbye... Carver!" before ripping Shadow's heart out, detaching it from his body, and Shadow died almost instantly. Locations 'Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare' SAS (Corporal) *The Bering Strait - Participates in the assault on a cargo ship as part of Captain Price's Bravo Team. *Azerbaijan - Secures Al-Asad's safe house and evacuates. *Credenhill, UK - Returns to report the events that occurred in Azerbaijan. 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2' Task Force 141 (Sergeant and Designated Sharpshooter) * Russia, Moscow - Witnessed the unmasking of Imran Zakhaev's statue, sent a video feedback of the event to General Shepherd and the rest of Task Force 141. *Rio De Janeiro, Brazil - Caught Rojas, Tortured Rojas and Rojas' right-hand man and escaped on Nikolai's Pave Low helicopter. *Petropavslok, Russia - Assisted TF141 in the rescue of Prisoner #627. Phase two of Prisoner Extraction operation. *Georgian-Russian Border - Secured a DSM on Makarov's intel. Betrayed and possibly killed by General Shepherd along with a majority of the Task Force 141 members present. Trivia *Shadow's image is in fact the image that represents the Task Force 141 member Ozone on Call of Duty Wiki. Category:People